vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenowing
|-|Unmorphed= |-|Morphed= |-|Dino Super Drive= |-|Titano Zord= |-|Titano Charge Megazord= Summary Zenowing is a supporting character in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Many million years ago, he was the apprentice of the Keeper, and tried to serve as the guardian of the Energems, only able to find the Silver Energem. When the tyrannical Lord Arcanon attempted to obtain the Dark Energem by obliterating Sentai 6, Zenowing attempted to stop him, and ended up bonding with the Silver Energem, becoming the Silver Dino Charge Ranger. To gain the Silver Energem, Arcanon used the Dark Energem on him and created his evil and dark other half, Doomwing, who became one of his generals and sealed the Silver Energem inside his sword, so that only he and the villains could access its power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 5-A, possibly higher | At least 5-A, likely far higher | At least 5-A, likely far higher Name: Zenowing Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: Over 65 million years old Classification: Alien, Apprentice of the Keeper, Dino Charge Silver Ranger/The Titanosaurus Power Ranger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Swordsmanship, Can summon and build Zords, Can increase his durability through Dino Drive, Genius Intelligence, and Energy Blasts (In the form of Prism Slash) Attack Potency: At least Planet level (At least as strong as other Unmorphed Rangers at their peak showings), likely Large Planet level, possibly higher (Managed to slightly harm Lord Arcanon and cut off one of his shoulder pauldrons, however, he could not deal significant damage or defeat Arcanon. Nearly as strong as Doomwing, who effortlessly one shot Riley Griffon and dominated the Dino Super Charge Rangers in single combat) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Much stronger than base, effortlessly defeated Doomwing) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Significantly more powerful than Zenowing himself) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to Lord Arcanon and should undoubtedly be much swifter than Leisure) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Comparable to Lord Arcanon) Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, likely Large Planet Class, possibly higher | At least Large Planet Class, likely far higher | At least Large Planet Class, likely far higher Durability: Large Planet level, likely higher (Took hits from Lord Arcanon and Doomwing) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least extended melee range with the Titano Saber, several meters with Prism Slash, hundreds of meters with Zords Standard Equipment: The Titano Saber, the Silver Energem Intelligence: Supergenius (Zenowing is an incredibly intelligent scientist, capable of building Zords and advanced spaceships capable at flying at Massively FTL speeds. He is also a very skilled swordsman, so skilled that his techniques and abilities struck awe into Riley Griffon, who is a master swordsmen in his own right) Weaknesses: Zenowing prefers to fight by himself, as he feels a team would simply get in the way, though this is mostly resolved by the end of the season. His heart still had Doomwing's influence even after they were separated. Key: Unmorphed | Morphed | Titano Charge Megazord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Power Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Birds Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Pilots Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 5